<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prevented: No flowers, my request by LaGemini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527400">Prevented: No flowers, my request</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaGemini/pseuds/LaGemini'>LaGemini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Constantly drowning [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crazy Eurus Holmes, Episode Fix-It: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaGemini/pseuds/LaGemini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a parallel universe of the first work of this series, and continuation of the second work of this series.<br/>Reading the first one might help you understand better, but not necessary.  The second one, however, must be read before this.</p><p>Sherlock and Mycroft's relationship xhanged after they decided to work together to deal with Magnussen. However, that made Eurus to get jealous and set up the problems way earlier for Sherlock. Holmeses and guests were at Holmes manor for Christmas when Eurus forced Sherlock to play the game with threats of bombs.</p><p>Essentially, this is the final problem fix-it, but during the Christmas in S03 E03.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eurus Holmes &amp; Mycroft Holmes &amp; Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes &amp; Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Constantly drowning [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft and Sherlock’s relationship improved slowly but continuously after the confrontation. Even though they didn’t get to carry out their careful trap on Magnussen – thanks to Mrs. Watson –, they got along better.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock was less acidic in his responses toward Mycroft, and Sherlock and John were watching Mycroft closely for any hints of another self-harming plan.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft was pleased by the change. Maybe his brother is more anchored than he thought with Dr. Watson’s influence, and maybe his presence won’t be needed in Sherlock’s life soon.</p><p> </p><p>The peace lasted until Christmas. There were Watsons – their relationship had been slightly strained with the lie but resolved soon because there was no Mrs. Watson shooting Sherlock –, detective inspector Lestrade – divorce was finalized earlier this year and had nowhere to go, – and Anthea at the Holmes manor. Parents Holmes insisted on inviting them this year</p><p> </p><p>It was around three something happened. Mrs. Holmes and Mr. Holmes were at the kitchen readying for the dinner, while others were lounging at the living room. And then, there was suddenly a drone flying in.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft and Anthea were immediately on alarm by the fact that it was allowed to get past the security while Mycroft is here, and they simultaneously reached for their phone. However, before they could pull it out to call or signal the emergency, a woman’s voice halted that.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t do that if I were you, Mycroft.” The voice was dripping with malice.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft’s eyes widened as he recognized the voice. He didn’t pull out the phone, and eyed Anthea to do the same. The others were instantly on high alert at Mycroft’s reaction, especially Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy.” The voice complimented mockingly, before three more drones flew in. They have bombs attached, they noticed with alarm. “I know you recognize the bombs, Mycroft. You are slow, but you are not an idiot. So I would rather suggest that nobody tries to alert the outside. Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the living room widened their eyes comically at the voice calling Mycroft as <em>slow</em>. And seeing Mycroft’s grim acceptance at the claim made them more tense.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, let’s get the show started. Call mom and dad, would you, brother? They might do something foolish if they are left alone, don’t you think?” The voice was still mocking, and Mycroft clenched his jaw before nodding.</p><p> </p><p>The others’ eyes were constantly in the danger of popping out of their sockets, especially Sherlock who didn’t know about the sister’s existence.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft raised his voice. Eurus wouldn’t want him to move right now. “Mummy, Father. You are needed here.”</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft’s voice was tense beyond words, making parent Holmes come immediately. They heard some voice saying, “I don’t need them. Well, maybe <em>you</em> need them to hold your hand.” before they came in to the living room and noticing everyone on high alert.</p><p> </p><p>“Mycroft, what is it?” Mr. Holmes asked in a worried voice.</p><p> </p><p>Before Mycroft answered, the voice interrupted. “Now everyone is here, let’s start the game. The rule is quite simple. You don’t get to contact outside, you don’t try to disassemble the drones or bombs, or you don’t try to remove the cameras. If you do, I will detonate the bomb right away. You know I will, Mycroft. Tell them.” The voice declared gleefully, and Mycroft nodded affirmative at everyone. “And finally, the player is Sherlock. Don’t interfere, Mycroft. Am I clear?”</p><p> </p><p>“So others are allowed to participate?” John asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You have roles to play in the game. When I say you, I mean Mycroft and John. Others are collateral damage. Sadly, Mycroft did try his best to contain me, which means today was the best opportunity to target you three. Regardless, everyone is too stupid to achieve anything meaningful, even if you try.” The voice replied scathingly at the interruption and immediately dismissed him. “Mycroft, if you interfere, there would be consequences,<em> am I clear</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft clenched his jaw once more, before answering stiffly. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>The others were exchanging worried, tense, and determined glances.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock spoke up for the first time. “You said I’m the player. What am I playing for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Sherlock.” The voice turned warm for the first time addressing Sherlock. Everyone filed that information away. “If you do, you get to save a scared little girl in a well. I will give you a clue every stage you play. You might solve the case before you reach the final problem, or you might not.” She finished flippantly, as if she doesn’t care for the girl as long as Sherlock plays. And everyone were getting that she actually does not care.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Holmes was starting to get a feeling who that voice might be at the mention of the well. Mycroft shut his eyes tightly for a second. “Victor’s well?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“If you haven’t found his remains by now, yes. Oh wait, you weren't able to, even after all these years.” The voice laughed maliciously. “Well then, the poor little girl must be trapped with a friend, hmm? Even though it’s a bony friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eurus.” Mrs. Holmes said faintly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Where’s my manners. I was taught better than this. If you could call what I had had an education.” The voice mocked once more, before the drone without bomb flew to face the bare wall and projected a video.</p><p> </p><p>Slightly thin, but otherwise well-kept looking woman in white cloth appeared. She smiled maniacally at them. “Hello, Sherlock. And others,” She smiled to Sherlock and added the others as an afterthought. “The name’s Eurus Holmes. And let the game begin.”</p><p> </p><p>She winked with a smile, and John was reminded of the smile of Moriarty. He didn’t know there was a third Holmes, and from the looks of it, Sherlock didn’t either, but the questions could wait. They obviously are in the brink of dying with how tense Mycroft is, and they need to survive this. He saw Mary and Greg’s eyes turned determined as well. My god, Mary. Please don’t let anything happen to her and their baby. He prayed fervently.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Holmes seemed they too have many questions, but as per being Mycroft and Sherlock’s parents, they have enough intelligence to know it is not the time.</p><p> </p><p>“The first problem.” Eurus declared gleefully, and then the first drone emitting Eurus’ voice flew over to Sherlock. Mycroft tensed, but there wasn’t bomb attached. “You will see the button on the drone, Sherlock. Give it to John or our <em>big brother</em>. Choose who will have to push it.” Eurus mouthed the big brother with distaste.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock eyed the drone and the button carefully before looking up and meeting Eurus’ manic eyes. “And what does it do?”</p><p> </p><p>Eurus faked a surprise. “Oh, my. Of course, that’s important.” And the video feed divided into two, showing a man and a woman each, strapped into a bomb. Mycroft felt cold.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the governor and his wife.” The man in the screen looked up at Mycroft’s voice. “M… Mr. Holmes?”</p><p> </p><p>“You allowed her to talk with someone unsanctioned. And didn’t even report it. I explicitly told you not to…!” Mycroft raged. The foolish man have endangered Sherlock with his thoughtless behavior.</p><p> </p><p>Eurus came back to the screen and tutted at Mycroft. “What did I say, Mycroft? No interference. And don’t be so mad. I wouldn’t have been able to stage this <em>family</em> <em>reunion</em> if not for him, after all. So I decided to include him.” She smiled sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do to the counselor?” Mycroft growled. It was obvious that the governor let her talk with one.</p><p> </p><p>The others sent uneasy glances to Mycroft. This is the first time they saw him showing unrestrained emotions. Even Anthea only saw it a few times when Sherlock was involved.</p><p> </p><p>“So little trust in your little sister, <em>brother mine</em>? I didn’t harm her.” Eurus gave him an innocent face. Not that anybody present got fooled by it.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you made others or herself do something to her. Where is she now, Eurus?” Mycroft knew his sister.</p><p> </p><p>Eurus pouted. “You really are no fun. That’s why I didn’t like you from the start. I really wished you were more susceptible to my manipulation, Mycroft. Then I would have been able to remove <em>you</em> instead of Victor. You really had an audacity to monopolize Sherlock’s adoration.” Her face was pure evil by now, and Mrs. Holmes felt her broken and roughly stitched heart fracturing all over again.</p><p> </p><p>Anthea tightened her lips with fury, and Sherlock was filing away all the new information with grim expression – he adored his brother as a kid and he doesn’t remember?! –, but Mycroft only sighed. He already knew that. “You know that’s not a revelation to me, Eurus. Counselor?”</p><p> </p><p>“She found a new calling,” Eurus smiled wickedly. “She was <em>so</em> prudish and dared to be reproachful at me, so I helped her get… more honest. After her use was over, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>The others were scandalized at what that could imply. Mycroft, more so, because he knows what Eurus is capable of. “You… manipulated her to think she found a new calling. What is it, Eurus? Prostitution? Porn actor?” Mycroft asked in icy voice.</p><p> </p><p>“So you could find her and set her back? As if you could.” Eurus scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I am not able to ‘reprogram’ someone as you do, but that doesn’t mean I won’t try. And you won’t have killed her. You take joy at her behaving unlike her previous self, which means there are high probability of me being able to find her.” Mycroft retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Being a softie, Mycroft? Caring is not an advantage, big brother. Look what that brought you today. You, being so <em>weak</em> and unable to allow your sister to get killed, resulting others to die instead. Let’s see if you have a gut today.” Eurus cooed mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>Guests were getting sick at how twisted that woman is from the conversation. Mr. and Mrs. Holmes were paler than a corpse, looking like they were in the verge of fainting.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, pick, Sherlock. John or Mycroft? One has to press the button, which will kill the governor. Then I will let his wife live. If you don’t, his wife will be dead instead.” With that, the screen changed into showing a governor and his wife once more.</p><p> </p><p>They were crying, obviously having heard everything Eurus had said. Sherlock and Mycroft took in every information they could from the feed, but there just isn’t anything they could do over the screen. Especially when Mycroft noticed that they are at Sherringford.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock, John, and Mycroft eyed the drone warily before turning their gaze to the governor. Governor spoke up with trembling voice. “M… Mr. Holmes, or John, please press the button. Please let my wife live. Please. I’d rather die myself.”</p><p> </p><p>The governor was trembling, but his determination seemed certain. Mycroft and John could emphasize. They would be as well if it were a question between them or the other one. Sherlock. Mary. However, they couldn’t reach for the button even knowing that.</p><p> </p><p>The wife started to cry more severely at his plea. She was gagged and unable to speak, probably to show that she is just a tool.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t he pathetic? Throwing away his life for the <em>sentiment</em>.” Eurus’ voice mocked with full of disdain. “Well? Aren’t you going to choose, Sherlock?”</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock pressed his lips tightly. He couldn’t force the other to press the button, to kill someone. He himself couldn’t do it. His eyes met briefly with Mary’s steely ones. She may be able to do it. She killed Magnussen to ensure her future with John, after all. But he slanted his gaze away from her. That… woman won’t allow that.</p><p> </p><p>The projected screen divided into three as Sherlock couldn’t decide. The last one showed Moriarty. John and Sherlock inhaled sharply at it. The feed smirked. “Did you miss me?”</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft’s hand was clenched so tightly to resemble wax-white color, and Anthea shot a slightly concerned glance at him. She and Mycroft checked Moriarty’s body. There’s no way he is actually alive.</p><p> </p><p>Then Moriarty in the feed started to count back from ten. Timer, obviously, and the governor became more frantic as the countdown went on.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock gazed the button, Mycroft, and John helplessly, and Mycroft’s heart started to break at the gaze. It was all his fault, allowing Eurus and Moriarty to meet, and failing at ensuring Eurus' imprisonment. And Sherlock is suffering because of him. But he couldn’t reach for the button.</p><p> </p><p>“…5, …4,” The countdown was almost over when the governor spoke up holding something suspiciously like a button.</p><p> </p><p>“…Please. Remember me.” They all knew what he was going to do at that. Sherlock, John, Mycroft, and Greg all raised a helpless arm toward the screen, and Anthea and Mary pressed their lips hard, but they couldn’t do anything. They shut their eyes tightly as blood and meat splatters after a brief flesh of explosion.</p><p> </p><p>The screen now only showed the governor’s wife and Eurus. Eurus looked bored. “Disappointing. Well, remember what I said? Rules are rules, brothers.” She smiled wickedly, and before scandalized Mycroft and Sherlock could shout, the bomb strapped on the governor’s wife went off as well.</p><p> </p><p>Eurus’ humming could be heard after the noise diminished.</p><p> </p><p>John shouted. “That wasn’t necessary! The governor already died…!” He balled his fists, wanting to punch something at not being able to express his fury directly to Eurus.</p><p> </p><p>Eurus rolled his eyes. “As I said, stupid. You know why I did, don’t you, Sherlock? And Mycroft. I already gave you the rules. Mycroft or John presses the button, or the wife dies. You didn’t meet the condition, so she died. The governor dying unnecessary.” She shrugged at the governor’s idiocy.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft clenched his jaw, and the small flesh under his left eye was trembling. “You knew this would be the outcome, Eurus. You gave him a detonation switch for this.” He accused in a stiff tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, of course, brother dear.” Eurus widened her eyes in exaggeration. “I already knew you wouldn’t be able to do it. Evidence A: you couldn’t let me executed, B: I saw your agents’ report. Your orders were the epitome of reducing casualties instead of optimizing efficiency.” Eurus rolled her eyes disapprovingly.</p><p> </p><p>Anthea shot a glare at the screen. Mycroft’s orders were most efficient she have ever seen. Even if his orders were mediocre, which couldn’t be more farther from the truth, considering that training an agent takes a lot of effort, reducing casualties <em>is</em> efficient.</p><p> </p><p>“And, brother dear, don’t tell me you didn’t know this would happen when you chose not to press the button. You also interfered despite of my warning not to.” Eurus finished dismissively, as if she was stating the obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Greg and Anthea’s hands twitched slightly with the need to comfort Mycroft, or <em>do</em> something. That crazy bitch was faulting <em>Mycroft</em> of their death when it was <em>her</em> who killed them.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock could see Mycroft’s whitened fist and masked expression. He was starting to despise that woman, his hidden sister or not.</p><p> </p><p>Eurus sighed. “Well, since the first problem resulted like this, I hope you would do better in the second one.” With it, the drone containing a button flew away from Sherlock. Mycroft let out a slightly relieved sigh, unclenching his fist with some conscious effort.</p><p> </p><p>“The second problem is solving a case, Sherlock. Others could solve it as well, if you want. I actually am curious if Mycroft could tell me the answer.” Eurus cackled excitedly.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“The second problem is solving a case, Sherlock. Others could solve it as well, if you want. I actually am curious if Mycroft could tell me the answer.” Eurus cackled excitedly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait,” Sherlock glared at her. “You said you’ll give me a hint.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eurus pouted. “Booooring. Oh well, then.” With that, the screen showed a burnt down house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr. Holmes gasped. It was Musgrave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock squinted his eyes to find any clues from the picture. Something is tugging at the back of his head, but he doesn’t know what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft, however, knew what that photo meant. There’s no hidden messages in there. He spoke up. “Musgrave, Eurus? The well near the Musgrave is the hint? That’s rather obvious considering Victor couldn’t have moved much on his own.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eurus shot him a scathing gaze. “Everything has to start with something, <em>big brother</em>. It’s the first level hint, and Sherlock doesn't seem to remember it anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock analyzed the photo once more at her words. He still couldn’t find anything useful or recognize the house. He shot Mycroft a questioning gaze. “Do I know that house?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr. Holmes was the one who answered. “That’s the house where we lived until shortly after Victor…” He couldn’t finish his words as he finally get the feel that Eurus was the one who killed Victor. Eurus was suspected back then, but he hadn’t wanted to believe their own daughter could be like that and it was far from his mind after Eurus died. Mr. and Mrs. Holmes were leaning against the wall, looking like they might collapse in any minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock never thought that he would have an unintended hole in his memory. And from the looks of it, it was rather a gaping hole. He needed to know everything to deal with the situation better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mycroft.” Mycroft turned immediately, as he always does. “You know everything that is missing from my memory. I need to know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft pursed his lips. He never told Sherlock because it was traumatic enough for the kid Sherlock to erase whole presence of Eurus and Victor. However, he does agree that Sherlock needs all the facts to navigate the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eurus rolled her eyes. “You conveniently deleted your sister until now and trying to restore it only because you need it. Typical. Not missing me at all, and Mycroft encouraged it.” Eurus’ face was full of hatred for a second as she shot Mycroft a vicious glare. “Make it short, Mycroft. Second problem awaits.” Then she propped up her chin on her hand, being a picture of boredom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft exhaled once before turning more towards Sherlock. He was watching Eurus from the corner of his eyes, but Sherlock needs his attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you remember Redbeard, Sherlock?” Sherlock frowned at familiar question. He was impatient, but nodded silently because it might be connected. “You remember Redbeard as a dog we had when you were young, but it was your childhood friend, Victor Trevor. He was your only friend until Dr. Watson, and you and Victor liked to play pirates. Redbeard was Victor’s pirate name. Eurus didn’t like him stealing your attention, and she manipulated him to go into a well. He died there.” Mycroft couldn’t stop the regret showing on his face. He should have watched them better. He should have prevented that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We never were able to find the said well, there were no evidence, and nobody wanted to believe that 5 year old girl is responsible for her brother’s best friend’s death. You took the Victor’s disappearance hard. Soon after, Eurus set a fire on our childhood home, Musgrave.” Mycroft indicated the photo, “To kill me, I am pretty sure.” He shrugged. “Anyway, the fire still held no evidence, but it was enough to send Eurus to psychological facility. That facility burnt down soon enough as well, causing 13 casualties, and uncle Rudy visited us to inform us that Eurus died in that fire.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft spared a glance towards his parents for a moment before continuing. “I noticed he was lying, I confronted him, and he told me that she was sent to Sherringford. I agreed that our parents would insist bringing her back if they knew she was alive, which will result you getting hurt one way or the other, so I promised to stay quiet. Then, since uncle Rudy will probably die before Eurus, I changed my career into politics to contain her after uncle Rudy dies. After that, you were too traumatized at the events that you altered your whole memories to erase Eurus, Victor and me. You also changed drastically, rejecting every person in your life and being more like Eurus, at least on the outside.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guests were gaping at the condensed version of family history. It was… nothing normal. And John, Greg, and Anthea now understood why Mycroft was so protective of Sherlock, and why Sherlock was adverse to connecting with someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr. and Mrs. Holmes seemed to feel betrayed by Mycroft’s silence for so long, but the expression didn’t last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eurus hummed. “Are you sure you didn’t want to tell them because you knew I would have you killed as soon as I can if I were released?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthea intentionally tensed her whole body to be bordering on being stiff. If not, she might do something she would regret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft only shrugged indifferently. “You know the answer to that, Eurus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eurus’ face split with a joyous smile at Mycroft’s answer. Everyone except Mycroft tensed at seeing it. If that crazy woman is satisfied, it can’t be good to Mycroft. But Mycroft and Eurus didn’t say anything more on the subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock glanced at nothing in particular for a few seconds to organize everything he heard before he focuses on Mycroft again. “I didn’t delete you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft tilted his head slightly. “Do you remember that your first word was <em>Mycof</em>, Sherlock?” He smiled wistfully at the memory. “As a matter of fact, it was your only word for three and a half months. Or do you remember you slipping into my bed every night and demanding to hear a pirate story? Which I dutifully made up to tell you.” Mycroft could see that Eurus was getting agitated at the reminder of Sherlock dotted on him, so he stopped listing more. “You deleted everything except my presence.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock seemed a bit lost with all the new information. He had prided on computer like brain, and he couldn’t believe that there had been such a big malfunction like this. And the fact that he adored Mycroft when he was young.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guests, on the other hand, were silently fascinated by the fact that the brothers were close when they were young. To the point where Mycroft essentially acted as Sherlock’s parents, judging from the tale. But it was not the time to focus on that. They too could see plainly that Eurus doesn’t like hearing how close they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now the family drama is out of the way, let’s move on to second problem, shall we?” Eurus’ smile was more vicious than before. “Second one is simple. This man, Evans,” the screen showed a crime scene and three men’s photos, “was killed by one of these brothers. Nathan, Alex, and Howard in order. Tell me, who killed the Evans?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John let out a slightly relieved sigh. It looks like usual case Sherlock works on. He’s sure Sherlock and Mycroft could solve it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Greg, however, got more suspicious at the simple looking crime scene. With his experience with Sherlock, that doesn’t seem that high on Sherlock scale. He couldn’t help but think there must be a punchline somewhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthea and Mary were 100% sure there’s something that bitch isn’t saying. But they know they are not good at solving crimes, so they just had to watch the event unfolds with tight expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock and Mycroft analyzed the photos closely. It was quite obvious what happened at the scene. The fact that they could only see photos of the suspects are slightly detrimental to the speedy solution, but Mycroft could point out the murderer soon enough. The problem is that Mycroft also is sure that there’s something more. Eurus didn’t even try to hide it, saying she’s curious if he could answer it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock, also, could figure out the answer before long. There’s no glass shards, which means no Nathan, whose glasses would have been broken due to the recoil from the gun. And he could plainly see that Howard has drinking problems, which means he would most likely have twitchy fingers, unable to hit the target cleanly. But he is a genius as well. He could tell that woman is not telling something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eurus of course noticed the exact moment Sherlock reached the conclusion. Mycroft and Sherlock are the only ones who knows the answer, as expected. Others were too stupid to solve it. <em>Boring</em>. Sher rolled her eyes. But this experiment isn’t. Eurus grinned at everyone’s suspicious stares, and switched the feed to show herself and three dangling men over the ocean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She saw that the inspector tried automatically to reach out for them as if he could save them, before visibly refraining himself due to the situation. <em>Sentiment</em>. She rolled her eyes once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As you might have guessed, tell me the killer, brothers, then I will drop him and let others live.” She said expectantly, gazing Sherlock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock clenched his jaw. “What’s the purpose of this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eurus widened her eyes exaggeratedly. “Of course it’s an experiment, brother mine. To see if the context and consequences make difference in solving a crime. I know that you are more interested in physical things to experiment with, but since I am locked up here, baggers can’t be a chooser, Sherlock.” Eurus finished the sentence with pitiful expression. Everyone only felt revolted at her twisted mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft and Sherlock could see that the brothers are not in the danger of being dropped unintentionally. The ropes and fixture were stable from what they could see. On the other hand, it means that them giving the answer will definitely cause Alex’s, the killer’s, death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eurus grinned. “So, Sherlock. Or Mycroft. Who killed Evans?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft pursed his lips. As a matter of fact, he did try to minimize the casualties of every operation he handled as Eurus said, but that doesn’t mean there were no casualties. He has had to make hard decisions to reduce casualties and save skilled professionals, knowing it would result certain agents’ deaths.</p>
<p>This is a vastly different situation, but he couldn’t let Sherlock suffer through the decision. Mycroft could tell that Sherlock seemed to be on the verge of refusing to answer, and he was sure it would bring more devastating result.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft spoke up. “What if the answer is wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eurus smirked. “Don’t be so boring, Mycroft. I can see that you and Sherlock know the answer. It’s an easy problem, after all. Let me ask again. Who. Is. The. Killer?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guests watched the Holmes brothers. They could understand the hesitation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mary, of course, knows she would be able to answer if she knows the killer. She did kill Magnussen herself to protect John and her future, after all. But she doesn’t criticize them for not being able to do that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock couldn’t say the answer, knowing the killer would be dead as soon as he said it. He started to say, “Non…” when Mycroft cut him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex. It is Alex who killed Evans.” Mycroft was stony-faced, and Anthea could recognize that face easily. It’s the face that emerges when Mycroft orders a course of action, which will result with casualties. It happens more often than she or Mycroft want.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eurus smiled gleefully. “Well, well, well. I didn’t know you had it in you, big brother.” She hummed as she pushed some button off the screen, and they could see Alex being dropped on the sea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft closed his eyes for a second, with tightly controlled slowness, and opened his eyes again, filing the incident on the same corner of basement where similar incidents are stacked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing Mycroft saw when he opened his eyes was an amused expression of Eurus. He barely contained a grimace. Not that she won’t be able to see it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eurus smirked some more before changing her focus back to Sherlock. “If you said none, Sherlock. I would have killed them all.” She claimed with a disinterested shrug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock’s mouth opened a little by itself. Greg and John’s as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eurus adapted the innocent expression once more. “Why are you look so shocked, brother? I am sure there’s a killer in them, and if you don’t say who is it, then I would have to make sure I don’t get it wrong, wouldn’t I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John growled with clenched fists. “You don’t give a damn about them being a killer or not.” He was sure of it, which everyone agreed silently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eurus only spared a glance at John’s anger. “I don’t. I don’t care if the killer lives or not and I don’t care if I killed the innocent or guilty one. What’s the difference in them to make me feel differently?” Eurus shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John was visibly raging at Eurus’ lack of consideration at human lives. Everyone else was as well, but John was the one with temper. But before he could do anything, Mary held his hand tightly. She is proficient at sensing danger, and she could tell everyone is constantly in immediate danger with that volatile woman. Not that everybody present doesn’t know that. But she also has to think about their baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John came back to his sense as well looking at his pregnant wife, and he restrained himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm. It’s a pity that Sherlock wasn’t the one who said the answer, but I did say everyone can participate in this problem, so I will let it pass.” She smiled at her dear brother’s troubled face. Oh, how much she missed having <em>fun</em> with Sherlock. “Now, let’s move on to next problem. And before you complain again, here’s the second hint.” Eurus played some song for them to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mycroft recognized the song. “That’s the song you sang when you were young.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eurus nodded boringly. “I would be touched if I didn’t know you have an excellent memory, remembering that.” Her expression was anything but touched, however.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, since I gave you the second hint, next problem, Sherlock.” Eurus smiled cruelly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The third problem is, hearing certain words from certain someone, Sherlock. Easy.” Eurus’ cruel smile made everyone doubt the easy part.</p><p> </p><p>“What and whom?” Sherlock asked suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so doubtful, Sherlock. It won’t be hard, I promise. And you don’t have a choice anyway, if I have to remind you.” With that, Eurus let bomb attached drones move a bit to remind their presence. Mr. Holmes, Mrs. Holmes, and Greg flinched. “And if you need any more incentive, another bomb is attached on the drone near her, Sherlock. If you fail, the bomb will explode.” Eurus grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock clenched his jaw, and Mycroft has a bad feeling about this. More so than the previous ones.</p><p> </p><p>“Now. I will connect the call with her, and you just have to make her say ‘I love you’ without you hinting her about the situation. Let’s begin.” As soon as Eurus’ words are spoken, the living room was filled with ring tone.</p><p> </p><p>And almost all of them knew with a dread that who would receive that call. It was quite obvious for them, knowing Sherlock and his acquaintances, and they paled at Eurus’ cruelty. Sherlock more so.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Eurus exclaimed innocently. “I forgot. You have a time limit, Sherlock. Good luck.” Eurus waved her crossed finger mockingly, and the screen now showed a timer as well as her. It showed 5 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>And when the call was connected, it was Molly who answered the call, as expected. “…Hello?” The timer started.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock stopped breathing for a moment at hearing her voice. He fervently hoped that she doesn’t pick up the phone. He slapped his cheek with his hand. He needs to focus.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Molly.” Sherlock managed to sound only a bit more strained than usual.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone can see how stressed Sherlock is under the situation. Mycroft could see the panic in Sherlock’s eyes as well, and felt sick at the grinning sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Sherlock?” Molly sounded confused. “Why are you calling me on the Christmas day? By unknown number? Is something wrong?” She started to sound a bit worried.</p><p> </p><p>“NO, nothing’s wrong.” Sherlock said it too hurriedly, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a second to compose himself. “I just… I just wanted to say Merry Christmas.” He finished lamely.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Molly didn’t sound convinced, but replied anyway. “Thank you, Sherlock. Merry Christmas to you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and… I was thinking… about you… and all the things you did for me…” Sherlock chewed on his lower lip, not wanting to go on. It was only for a second of hesitation, though. He could clearly see the countdown going on.</p><p> </p><p>But before he could say something more, Mary dropped her teacup. It spilled cold remaining tea on the rug, and Mary expressed her surprise exaggeratedly: covering her belly, emitting surprised sound, and flinching.</p><p> </p><p>John jumped up forgetting the situation and forgetting that they were all seated for a reason. Mary was an assassin and mercenary. She doesn’t get spooked easily unless it’s intentional or there’s something truly wrong. “Are you okay? Did baby do something? Did some chip embedded on your feet?”</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft spoke up as well, knowing exactly what Mrs. Watson is trying to do. “Are you okay, Mrs. Watson? Do you need a paramedic?” He could see that Eurus’ expression is turning furious, but bombs were quiet, thankfully.</p><p> </p><p>There was John’s fussing, Mary’s assurance of her being okay, and Anthea and Mycroft’s inquiries for a few seconds, undoubtedly relaying the chaos over the call.</p><p> </p><p>Molly sounded much more confused. “Um, is Mary hurt? What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. He, just as Mycroft and Anthea, understood what Mary was doing. “She stumbled over nothing and spilled her tea on the floor. You know she does that occasionally with giant and bloated belly of hers. And John’s being overprotective. Again.” He even tried to insert his usual scorn as much as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” Molly seemed to sense something was wrong despite of Sherlock's words and she was trying to play along, but sadly, it was awfully transparent. Molly was never good at hiding something, unless it was pre-planned like Sherlock's 'death'.</p><p> </p><p>Eurus cut the connection with a bang, knowing it’s pointless. She seemed extremely furious at the interruption. “<em>YOU…!</em>” Her eyes were focused on Mary, and Mycroft saw John tensing.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t restrict them from interfering, Eurus.” Mycroft spoke up. He knows Mary saved another heartache on Sherlock’s part. He is thankful of that.</p><p> </p><p>Eurus turned sharply to look at Mycroft with viciousness that would have been able to kill him if she could stab with it. She smiled more viciously and cruelly than before after a second, which nobody thought was possible, and she tutted.</p><p> </p><p>“But I did tell <em>you</em> not to interrupt, didn’t I, brother dear?” Mycroft met her gaze unflinchingly. She was focusing on hurting him, not Sherlock. Good. “Let’s see… What do you think about this?” Eurus manipulated something out of the screen with malicious smile.</p><p> </p><p>The divided screen now showed an old photo beside Eurus now. Mycroft sighed seeing it. “You talked with the ambassador.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did.” Eurus smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I screened his belongings thoroughly before sending him away.” Mycroft frowned, retracing his memory to see where did he miss. Nothing he could think of. He was meticulous at screening that man's belongings when he was exiled under the guise of being an ambassador.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock, John, and Anthea paled at the image.</p><p> </p><p>The picture showed two men having sex. The man underneath were restrained with belt, however, with his face shoved down on the bed while being penetrated. And even though his face was obscured, they could see that the man was lean, lanky, and ginger. Like Mycroft was when he was around 30.</p><p> </p><p>They knew about the rape, and they couldn’t help but think that… They couldn’t even finish their thought. They knew about it, yes, but there's difference between knowing it and seeing it. Sherlock’s brain halted right after seeing the picture, gaping while staring at it without actually seeing it.</p><p> </p><p>The others didn’t know what the picture was about when they first saw it. But with Mycroft’s words, the fact that there must be a connection, and those three’s reaction, they have a sinking feeling of something they really don’t want to imagine.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft noticed their reactions, especially Sherlock’s who seemed on the verge of asphyxiation without breathing, and hurriedly commented. “That’s not me, Sherlock.”</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock blinked a few times before finally understanding Mycroft’s words, and drew in a much needed breath. As he regained his brain function, he could deduce it actually wasn’t Mycroft on his own.</p><p> </p><p>“But you implied that that’s real…” Anthea asked tentatively. She was also relieved hearing it and wanted to just accept it, but she had to ask.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft shrugged. “He had a type. That’s one of the escorts he met, I assume, and I found out that he liked to tape it. I thought I discarded it all when he was removed, but apparently, there were more.” He said disdainfully. He made sure there was none in his belongings or his room, so the ambassador must have given it to his friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Pity. I hoped it could confuse you at least for a second. I picked the one most similar to you, and the ambassador helpfully recounted the position for me.” Eurus said with a shrug, but she didn’t seem disappointed by it, contrary to her words.</p><p> </p><p>There must be something more. Eurus never would have thought it would fool him for a second. Mycroft narrowed his eyes slightly, but answered her unasked question. “I wasn’t fully naked, it was a cuff instead of a belt, the bedding was different, and there was blood. It would be harder for me to get confused.” Mycroft said matter-of-factly. “You know the memory we have, Eurus. I am actually surprised that the ambassador remember that much. I thought most of his brain cells were pickled with all the alcohol he consumes.” Mycroft quirked his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Because you made sure to keep him inebriated to the point of alcohol poisoning for over a decade. And to think you couldn’t push a button to kill someone.” Eurus scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>And by now everyone thought they have a pretty good idea what had happened in the past. They really hoped it’s just Mycroft’s sex video in his youth, but John, Sherlock, and Anthea’s reaction says otherwise. And the mention of blood. They all looked green, pale, or combination of the two. Greg looked outraged and sad.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Holmes let out a faint, “What…?” but it went unnoticed due to its faintness. She slid down on the floor, not able to hold herself up. She thought she felt Siger touch her, maybe to hold her up, but she didn't care and he was on the verge of collapsing as well.</p><p> </p><p>“So why did you show that picture, Eurus? I may have missed destroying all his videos, but I made sure I didn’t leave copies of mine.” Mycroft asked. Eurus wouldn’t have showed the picture without ulterior motives. And even though the others are being shocked by the revelation, Eurus doesn’t care about them to torment them by showing the picture. She has other reason.</p><p> </p><p>Eurus grinned wickedly, boring down on Mycroft – who was still seating on the armchair – from her screen. “But <em>you</em> have a copy, don’t you? I know you. There’s no way you didn’t keep it.”</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft’s eyes flickered inadvertently to the Front Porch at her words, where his umbrella is placed. Eurus didn’t miss that. “I knew it. Umbrella, Mycroft? How original. Does the Queen know you kept a copy? Maybe you might have wanted to be a next Ms. Adler.” Eurus asked maliciously.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft sighed. So that’s what Eurus was aiming for. “I did have it in my umbrella, yes, but I destroyed the footage.” He said with slight amount of glee at being able to thwart Eurus’ plan.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Eurus snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I did keep one copy with me just in case. But Sherlock found out about the incident a few months ago, and it became too risky to have it with me in case Sherlock wants to snoop around. As you said, its presence would resemble the case with Ms. Adler and it will endanger Sherlock. I got rid of it.” Mycroft shrugged. As always, Sherlock is the wild card to Mycroft and Eurus.</p><p> </p><p>The others just couldn’t understand how Mycroft is being so nonchalant right now. It was his past <em>rape</em> that are being discussed.</p><p> </p><p>John, once again, was reminded of the realization a few months ago, about Mycroft being absolutely shattered. With these corresponds, his thought solidified more. Mycroft just wasn’t caring about his mental health. At all. John’s heart squeezed at seeing such a shattered man, who sees himself as a means to an end and nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>By now, Mr. Holmes was on the floor next to Mrs. Holmes, Greg was vibrating with tension, and Mary was watching Mycroft like she was seeing him for the first time. She thinks she now could understand why she was targeted by Magnussen.</p><p> </p><p>Eurus was silent for a few seconds. She was visibly getting more furious at her plan failing. She must have planned to leak the footage, Mycroft thought.</p><p> </p><p>“You know leaking that picture or footage won’t work, Eurus. The one who matters saw it back then, and they won’t confuse that man with me.” Mycroft pointed out the obvious, just in case. “And you must have figured out why I let him do that. Why don’t we call it even?”</p><p> </p><p>Eurus’ malicious glare turned into scathing at Mycroft’s last words. “Oh, so you expect me to be grateful? You insuring me locked up by blackmailing the royal family with rape?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone except Mycroft flinched at the direct mention of the act. There was no way to deny what happened in the past now.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft sighed. “Of course I don’t expect you to be thankful, but I thought it was better being locked up than being executed, was I wrong?” Mycroft quirked his eyebrow and continued without waiting for a response. “I meant that the incident was distasteful and yes, painful with the tearing, and you know I planned it because of you. Let’s call it even that I paid for the interruption back then.” Mycroft hoped it was enough. If Eurus is furious enough with the change of plan, who knew what she will do.</p><p> </p><p>Eurus tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, looking as if she is actually regarding the tradeoff or not.</p><p> </p><p>The others just couldn’t understand the two. That crazy woman, they don't even want try to understand, but Mycroft? Is he really calmly negotiating with his <em>rape</em>?! The one he planned to happen to get rid of someone to save Eurus, from what they heard? And that woman isn't even thankful at him going through that to save her??</p><p> </p><p>Eurus righted herself after a few seconds. “I could make you do Sherlock’s task instead,” her eye flickered toward Greg for a second, “but I don’t care about you to be interested in seeing that. Magnussen should have been successful." Eurus sighed regretfully.</p><p> </p><p>John and Sherlock's mouth fell open at the mention of the other evil. Anthea pursed her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft nodded nonchalantly. "He definitely would have made videos." And he added seeing the three's reaction. "No, Eurus didn't help him. He would have had me, if she did." Mycroft was sure of that, because he would have not known of Eurus' intervention.</p><p> </p><p>"A pity, really. He was dead before I knew about his obsession about you. He was depraved and creative enough to make your life living hell with my help if he wasn't." Eurus' eyes were gleaming with malicious glee, imagining it.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft shrugged. He could see it, but it was not possible now, thankfully.</p><p> </p><p>Others thought they would throw up with revulsion at that... thing. How could a human be so...!</p><p> </p><p>Eurus sighed wistfully once more before going back to the original subject. "Plan B is a bit off with the theme, so I’ll settle with you preventing my death when <em>uncle Rudy</em> died and the Stradi you gave me. You should be thankful that I’m feeling generous due to the family reunion, big brother.” She mouthed uncle Rudy with clear hatred and finished in condescending tone.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft hid his relief and calmly nodded back at her words.</p><p> </p><p>Contrary to Mycroft's acceptance, Anthea and Greg really wanted to punch that bitch, and restrained their twitching hands.</p><p> </p><p>Eurus ignored all of them. As long as they don’t try to contact the outside, they are not worthy of her attention.</p><p> </p><p>“No hint on this round, Sherlock. You failed to make her say it, after all.” Eurus declared, and continued with vicious glee. “Now, the final problem.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Now, the final problem.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you would be able to solve this one, Sherlock. I’m not sure you could find a little girl with current hints.” Eurus was smirking gleefully.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was sure that woman doesn’t care about the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there really a girl? You didn’t give us any evidence of there actually being a girl in the well.” Mary asked the thing she was suspicious from the start. They were forced to play along because of the bombs, but Sherlock, Mycroft, and John are forced to play the twisted game because of the girl. To gather hints to save her.</p><p> </p><p>Eurus shrugged nonchalantly. “I could let you hear recordings as there isn’t a reception under a well, but will it enough for you to believe me? I don’t think so. And by the way, Mycroft will play along whether there is a girl or not, won’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft really wanted his sister to be less insightful and meticulous for once. He sighed, nodding his agreement at Eurus’ words. Maybe that’s also why Sherlock longed for him to be out of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was slightly confused as to why, and Eurus was the one who gave answers to questioning gazes. Not that she was obliging them, she was just goading Mycroft. “You are still looking for Victor, aren’t you, brother dear? I saw that you kept track on Trevor family. You really are boring.” Eurus taunted.</p><p> </p><p>“They are still grieving without closure.” Mycroft tapped his thigh. He’s not surprised that Eurus found out the trail. He was careful, but Eurus was good.</p><p> </p><p>“Like our parents have been still grieving for my death? Because of you?” Eurus asked with a cruel smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft couldn’t answer that and turned his head slightly to avoid looking at his family. It was true.</p><p> </p><p>And everyone else were astonished at the amount of guilt Mycroft is showing. It was obvious that that woman is to be blamed for everything, but Mycroft is <em>agreeing</em> that it was his fault!</p><p> </p><p>“Mycroft,” Anthea started hesitantly, using Mycroft’s name to convey the seriousness of her words. She usually refrains from doing that to keep up appearances even after being allowed, but she thinks it is needed at the moment. “It was your sister who killed Victor Trevor, and I agree that she would have killed you or Sherlock before long. I personally agree with the choices you made.”</p><p> </p><p>Anthea finished sincerely, and she could see every guests nodding along. Eurus Holmes’ psychosis was too apparent to not agree with Anthea. Parent Holmes were still because they seemed too shocked to react at anything, and Sherlock didn’t nod because it was more than obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Before Mycroft could answer or do anything at Anthea’s words, Eurus cut in with impatient expression. “I think that’s enough display of sentiments. Let’s move on to the final problem,” her expression got manic and feral once more. “First, John, get a gun from Anthea there.”</p><p> </p><p>John turned slightly to look at Anthea. He couldn’t help but feel dread at the mention of gun.</p><p> </p><p>Anthea opened her mouth to lie smoothly about not having a gun, but she saw the look Mycroft is giving her. He’s saying that it really is not the time to provoke her right now. Anthea never questioned Mycroft’s judgement. She clicked her mouth shut and pulled out her glock.</p><p> </p><p>John and Greg watched in amazement that a gun could be hidden in such a tight dress.</p><p> </p><p>Anthea handed the gun to Dr. Watson, and smoothed her cloth.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, give it to Sherlock, John.” Eurus ordered.</p><p> </p><p>John really is feeling bad about the situation, but handed the gun to Sherlock with a clenched jaw.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock took it with a slightly trembling hand. He thinks he knows what Eurus was going to make him do.</p><p> </p><p>“This one is easy as well, Sherlock. Pick between Mycroft and John. Family, or friend? Kill the other one, and the game is over.” Eurus sing-songed with unconcealed glee.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone paled and glanced between the three.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock clenched his hand around the gun to prevent it from dropping, John’s jaw dropped open, Mary paled with her hand on her belly, Anthea clenched her hand crumpling her skirt, Greg squeezed his thigh hard enough to bruise to stop himself from doing anything stupid, and parents Holmes were blue. And Mycroft smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft discarded the plan of goading Sherlock into shooting him by insulting Dr. Watson after one glance at the guests. It was too risky with Anthea and Mrs. Watson present. Anthea will know that he is acting, and Mrs. Watson won’t stand by him encouraging to kill Dr. Watson.</p><p> </p><p>“I think the choice is obvious, Sherlock.” He stood up and took a couple of steps, standing a few feet away from Sherlock and removing others from the line of fire.</p><p> </p><p>“…What?” Sherlock let out a strangled question, watching disbelievingly at Mycroft’s smile.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft shot Sherlock a slightly confused gaze. He has a strange deja-vu with his confusion. He couldn’t understand Sherlock’s reaction this time as well. “Well,” Mycroft started slowly. “It’s obvious, isn’t it? This happened because of me, with failing to stop Eurus back then, failing to contain Eurus perfectly, and allowing her to meet Moriarty for five minutes. Your fake death and this incident are my fault, so of course I have to be the one dying.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone gaped at Mycroft’s words and smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Sherlock, there must be another way.” John said desperately as he stood up, inserting his body between Sherlock and Mycroft.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your decision, Dr. Watson.” Mycroft admonished softly, and Mary got a hold of John’s hand. “But not on my face, Sherlock. I promised to donate my brain to the society.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Where would you suggest?” Sherlock asked gravely.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft arranged his suit and tie, fingering the knot delicately. “I suppose there must be a heart somewhere inside me. I don’t imagine it would be much of a target, but why don’t we try for that.” He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock aimed the gun to Mycroft.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Holmes screamed. Anthea and Greg seemed on the verge of blocking the bullet themselves. Mary was holding onto John tightly, but seemed torn on whether she should remove the gun from Sherlock’s hand or not.</p><p> </p><p>Eurus was watching the scene with rapt fascination, and soon turned on the video to show Moriarty.</p><p> </p><p>He smirked. “This is where I get off. Holmes, killing Holmes.”</p><p> </p><p>John balled his fist, wanting to punch that face.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft ignored all of it and smiled at his little brother. “Goodbye, brother mine. No flowers, my request.”</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock’s hand shook as he aims Mycroft. He let out a dejected laugh. “Five minutes. Five minutes were enough to plan all this? Well, not on my watch.”</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft’s expression morphed into worried one. Why isn’t he shooting? “Sherlock?”</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock turned the gun onto him. “Moments ago a brave man asked to be remembered. I’m remembering the governor. 10.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone froze at the turn of events.</p><p> </p><p>“9.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no. Sherlock!” Eurus whined. “You can’t! You don’t know where the girl is yet. Sherlock!”</p><p> </p><p>The countdown went on, and Mycroft’s frozen brain started to function again. Everyone was frozen or indecisive of what to do. Even if they stop Sherlock, the situation won’t change much. And there’s bomb to consider as well.</p><p> </p><p>As for Eurus, she seemed petulant and disappointed at Sherlock picking himself instead of Mycroft or John, but she didn’t look like she will stop Sherlock. That brought Mycroft back to the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft took two big steps, and snatched the gun away from Sherlock. Sherlock was gazing the ceiling while countdown, which slowed down his reaction to stop Mycroft from taking the gun.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock felt like his heart just stopped with fear, but thankfully, Mycroft didn’t try to use the gun himself. Instead, he turned to look at Eurus.</p><p> </p><p>“Eurus.” He eyed her. She will understand his meaning, and she would prefer him dying than Sherlock, even if it wasn’t Sherlock who kills him.</p><p> </p><p>Eurus was petulant for a few more seconds, but joyous grin split her face soon, as predicted.</p><p> </p><p>“Deal!” She exclaimed happily. “Now then-,“ and the feed cut off abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft let out a small relieved sigh. Others tensed at not knowing what that woman is planning this time.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, barrage of security barged in, shouting. “Mr. Holmes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Guns down!” Mycroft shouted, clutching the glock he took from Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>Well-trained agents immediately lowered the guns, only slightly to avoid shooting someone in the head or heart but still ready to shoot just in case. “Sir, are you all right?” The man on the front asked, while others were rapidly scanning the room to identify a threat.</p><p> </p><p>“Take the drones to the kitchen and disable it. It will ignite as soon as the jamming stops. Swap the room, there will be cameras and microphones hidden. Do NOT shoot anything, and give me the jammer.” Mycroft ordered.</p><p> </p><p>During it, John was covering Mary, Greg automatically stepped in front of the pregnant woman, Anthea was covering Mycroft partly with her body, Sherlock was assessing the agents, and parent Holmes were sagging with relief.</p><p> </p><p>Just as guests were starting to relax, Mycroft raised his gun at once and shot one of the agents. Mr. Holmes screamed with astonishment, John shot up, Sherlock turned sharply to look at Mycroft, Anthea tensed, and rest of the agents reflexively raised their guns slightly before they caught themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir?” The man who voiced his question before asked tensely.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft ignored him, aiming his gun to another agent. “Davies.” He said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>At Mycroft’s call, others noticed that the agent was aiming his gun to Mycroft as well. Rest of the agents looked aghast. They tried to approach him to disarm him, but nobody could get near with the gun. And they didn’t want to shoot one of their own if it wasn’t necessary.</p><p> </p><p>“Thompson’s reprogramming is to ignore the drones and kill Sherlock.” Mycroft eyed the dead body on the floor coldly before looking back at Davies. “Your reprogramming is to let the drones through and kill me. You can see that your success rate is low at the moment, but if you tell me why you are trying kill me, I will let you.” Mycroft said calmly, lowering his gun.</p><p> </p><p>The other agents eyed Mycroft as if he’s insane, and were indecisive whether they should incapacitate Davies or not.</p><p> </p><p>Contrary to agents, guests and Holmeses thought they know what this is about. From what they heard earlier, Eurus Holmes must be actually able to manipulate people on the level of resembling psychic powers, and those two are affected. And that Mycroft is trying to un-program him with the false promise. At least, they hope it is fake.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I have to, sir.” Davies answered without an ounce of irony. “You are going to shoot yourself anyway, and you prefer it to be others doing it. And you want your family to see it so that there’s no misunderstanding of you faking the death and your family to remember you even if you are gone. You secretly inquired if I could do you a favor. I would for you, sir, so I’m offering.” His aim didn’t waver once.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft sighed once again. He really doesn’t like Eurus reading him so well. “That’s true,” He nodded, playing along. “But I distaste the mess, as you must know. Blood spattering will be ghastly on the suit I’m currently wearing. I would prefer a much neater way to go. Poison, for example. I am thankful that you would do it for me, Davies, but not by gun, please. I thought I relayed that small wish as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Davies looked confused. “But, sir, I don’t have a poison now. Your family…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know our family gathering isn’t a frequent occurrence, but it’s not nonexistence. It will happen again within a year, I’m sure, and then you will have enough time to prepare a poison. I’ll personally let you know of our gathering.” Mycroft gave him a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Agents and guests seemed like they are dying to say something, but they all were far from stupid, so they hold their lips tight and shot incredulous gazes between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, of course, Mr. Holmes. Sorry for omitting your wish from the memory and not preparing for it. I must have focused on the other parts too much.” Davies said apologetically, lowering his gun.</p><p> </p><p>Rest of the agents were still aiming their gun at Davies, which he didn’t seem to acknowledge.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Davies. I am extremely grateful of the fact that you agreed to do me a favor despite of the hardship. Slight delay or hiccups are not an issue. But you do understand that others should take you in for a while for you aiming a gun at me, don’t you? Of course, since it was my request, it won’t be a problem, but it is a protocol.” Mycroft was on his full negotiation – or manipulative – mode, placating Davies smoothly. He might not be able to reprogram people like Eurus, but he could twist the words.</p><p> </p><p>Davies nodded obediently. “Of course, sir.” He then proceeded to discard all the weapons on himself, readying to be arrested.</p><p> </p><p>The leader inquired if it was safe to proceed the arrest silently, and Mycroft nodded once. Davies was swiftly led out.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone sagged in relief, even though they were still disbelieving of what happened in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Then, four agents brought back protective gears and disappeared into the kitchen with the drones. Others were cleaning Thompson’s body and swapping for bugs and cameras. Anthea was tapping her blackberry to shut down any communication or transport to and from Sherrinford, John, Greg, and Mary were trying hard to process the fact that Davies could be reprogrammed to that extent, and parents Holmes was still pale as a corpse from the whole events.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock, though, was regarding Mycroft like a hawk. “What did you promise that woman?” He accused, gaining the parent Holmes and guests’ attention. He thinks he knows the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft avoided meeting Sherlock’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Mycroft. What. Did. You. Promise?” Sherlock growled. His hand twitched, wanting to shake the hell out of Mycroft.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft sighed. “You know the answer, Sherlock.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and I didn’t stop you because I thought you were just trying to escape the situation. But you weren’t lying to that agent and you are actually thinking of following through. <em>Are you</em> <em>insane</em>!?” Sherlock’s voice continuously gets louder, and he yelled at the end.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft sighed once more, before expertly unloading the magazine and putting it down on the table. “Sherlock,” he started softly. “It’s not your business. It will undoubtedly affect you, yes, but it’s my choice and I will make sure you are allowed current level of access to security files and places.”</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock’s mouth was agape and others think they might know what they are talking about, but that’s too outrageous to believe that they are on the right track.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock regained his speech a few seconds later. Forcefully. “How is it not my business that you will commit suicide in the near future!” He screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone’s jaw hit the floor, staring at Mycroft.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft winced. There are too many ears in here. It will be harder to achieve his goal now. He sighed once more, leaning slightly on the back of the couch and facing Sherlock. He gestured to the agents in the room to vacate the room for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you want an explanation… The connection went down due to my signal through the hidden device – he gestured the tie knot – and connection to Sherrinford – where Eurus is imprisoned – are blocked for now, but I can’t be sure of her containment anymore, Sherlock. There’s high chance that she is just petulant and not murderous right now, due to our deal and the fact that the game did end. But I don’t think she will stay like that long if I don’t stick to my end of the deal. I cannot guarantee your safety if she gets volatile again unless I let her die. And,” Mycroft continued, not giving Sherlock a chance to talk. “I am not asking you to choose between us. That’s cruel, Sherlock. You just found out you have a sister. You might want to get to know her.” Mycroft smiled at Sherlock. Sherlock swallowed the bile in his throat at the thought of getting close to that… creature.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft continued, obliviously. “And my death will give you and Eurus a certain level of protection, Sherlock. You solved the cases I forced you to take. Government acknowledges your value, and they will provide some protection in case they need you. It will be much less than what I have been providing, but you detested it anyway. I think you might find it less annoying.</p><p>In Eurus’ case, I’m pretty sure she will be executed within a month from now. She also helped solving cases vital to national security, but others would regard her too volatile after this incedent to want to keep her alive and use her brain. But with my brain gone, they will let her live just in case they would need her. Of course, I have to make sure her imprisonment is truly airtight this time before I die.”</p><p> </p><p>Anthea thought she herself could kill that bitch with her bare hands right now. Why should she be kept alive if it costs Mycroft? If she infiltrates the prison with her ears blocked, she won’t be susceptible to the reprogramming, will she?</p><p> </p><p>“And if the Eurus’ imprisonment problem is solved, I am positive that I don’t have to worry constantly over you, little brother. It will be the first time since Victor.” Mycroft smiled reverently at the thought. “Of course, thanks to Gregory, you found a purpose and a healthier mean to silence your mind. I saw a hope. And with Dr. Hooper, Mrs. Hudson, and Watsons, you found a family and friends you can rely on, Sherlock. You became more cautious at following dangerous criminals, and even if you chase the danger, they will watch out for you. You don’t need me to look out for your every step now. I am not needed anymore.” Mycroft’s smile was pure happiness, and John couldn’t help but glance at Sherlock to see his reaction. He seemed too shock to show any emotion on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally, well,” Mycroft hesitated slightly before continuing, “I am surprised that I am still alive, to tell you the truth. I always knew I would die on my own hand, even though I think I managed to hide it from everyone. Since… Victor,” He tilted his head slightly in contemplation. “Or maybe before, I can’t exactly pinpoint when. But I think you might understand, Sherlock. After our conversation a few months back, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock was still too speechless to say anything. It was Anthea who spoke through her shock. “Breathing?”</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft shot her a small smile. “Yes. As I said, we are drowning constantly in the word of stream full of information. I managed my own brain on my own from the start. I cried and cried as a baby – which I am sorry for the worry and inconvenience I caused, Mummy, Father – at the constant and redundant input of information and overwhelming sensory inputs. Thankfully, I got a hang of it before you were born, little brother, and taught you how to manage our brain. But as you resorted to drugs even with those measures, I am tired as well with all the swimming and drowning, Sherlock. Now that I can be sure you can have a relatively safe and happy life, I can finally rest. And <em>breathe</em>.” Mycroft smiled longingly at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“So I made a deal with Eurus, and I’m intending to follow through, brother mine. It will ensure your safety, and I couldn’t have wanted more out from my death. Rest assured, Sherlock, as I said, I will make sure you could preserve your access.”</p><p> </p><p>There was an utter silence after Mycroft’s reasons. They thought they couldn’t understand how Mycroft could bargain with his rape. Now they couldn’t understand how Mycroft functioned till now with how broken he is.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Holmes’ heart was fracturing into pieces for their son. How could they not know Mycroft is, my god.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock willed his mouth to move. “What, what will you say… If I say your death will be detrimental to my happiness?” He doesn’t know how to solve this situation. He said the first thing that came to mind.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft looked perplexed. “Why? You never liked me meddling in your life, Sherlock. As I said, your access will be ensured. I can do that before I die. Surveillance level and securities will be considerably lower than now, but you would like that, wouldn’t you?” Mycroft seemed genuinely confused, and Sherlock want to punch himself.</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed thickly, and asked once more. “Just… Just answer my question, Mycroft. What will you do?”</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft tilted his head to regard Sherlock for a few seconds. “Well…” He started slowly. “If my absence will be detrimental to your happiness, then I should find a way to live.”</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock didn’t know if he should be happy or depressed by the answer. Mycroft seemed genuine, but that also means he will only be living for Sherlock’s sake. As he did until now.</p><p> </p><p>“But Sherlock,” Mycroft said in a slightly warning tone. “I must warn you that after this incident, there is a little chance of Eurus and me both surviving together. I will try my best not to make you choose between your siblings, but you should know that one of us might die.”</p><p> </p><p>Anthea and Mary hoped it would be Eurus Holmes even if they didn’t voice it. Greg was more cautious of morality even in his thought, but he also silently hoped it would rather be that woman than Mycroft.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock seemed lost. He wanted to say he of course would choose Mycroft, and he would if the push comes, but he couldn’t say it.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft smiled gently. “Let’s finish today first. The bomb will be disabled within a few minutes, I will let agents to search for bugs again, and after that, I will be able to turn off the jammer entirely to check on the Sherrinford. We could decide what to do from there. Before then, why don’t you all go up to the room and rest for a while. It was a stressful event, and my people would have searched all the rooms for bombs by now. My sincere apology for you to be dragged into the mess due to my insufficiency, everyone.” Mycroft said with apologetic expression.</p><p> </p><p>Guests immediately denied it being Mycroft’s fault, and agreed to lie down a bit. They themselves were shook, and seeing still deathly pale parents Holmes, it might be best for them to give them some time to collect themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Only Anthea left to aid Mycroft, and Sherlock came back down after helping his parents to their room to watch Mycroft. He fears that Mycroft might disappear in a moment if he doesn’t. And he needed to figure out where the well is to find the girl.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I needed to divide this chapter into two, it was getting too long. Next chapter will be final chapter of the constantly drowning series!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone gathered again at the living room about 4 hours later. During that, bloodied rug was replaced, room was thoroughly swapped to get rid of every camera and microphone, and simple takeout were ordered in, thanks to Mycroft’s agents.</p><p> </p><p>It was near 9, but nobody was particularly hungry, so all the takeout were just sitting in front of them. And Mycroft and Anthea were still on the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Parents Holmes’ eyes were puffy as if they were crying for the whole while, Greg and John seemed shook, Mary was patting her stomach soothingly, and Sherlock was deep in his thought.</p><p> </p><p>About 15 minutes of silence and just staring into the space after they all came down, Mycroft and Anthea finally got off the phone and sat down as well. Anthea was still glued to her blackberry, though.</p><p> </p><p>“All done?” Sherlock asked.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft nodded heavily. “For now. Sherrinford has been shut down, the situation has been alerted, governor and his wife will be retrieved tomorrow, and other personal will be replaced. And as I said earlier, I am quite sure there’s no girl kidnapped and put into a well.”</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock nodded. He doesn’t know the reason why Mycroft concluded that, but he must know their sister better than him. And he was sure that Mycroft must have double-checked it. He believes him. “Are you in trouble?” He asked instead, scrutinizing Mycroft as he did for the past four hours.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft just shrugged. “I won’t be able to avoid some things I originally planned to, but no. You know they won’t replace me for several lives.” Then his phone rang again, and he excused himself.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock turned to Anthea and asked sharply. “Is it true?” He was rather sure by now that he should not believe something Mycroft says about himself.</p><p> </p><p>Anthea looked up from her phone briefly to peer at Sherlock’s expression. She answered frankly at the genuine concern in Sherlock’s face. “They are displeased, yes, but they won’t remove him unless it’s treason. He’s irreplaceable, you know that. I don’t think he will be able to sleep for more than three or four hours for about three weeks, though. He’ll have to attend meetings and play nice for a few hours to smooth the ruffled feathers, added to his usual workload.” She looked back down to her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s nothing?” Greg asked incredulously. Even with his cop schedule, that’s not something to be considered lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Anthea didn’t look up this time. She was busy. “Several people did die, inspector. And there’s always someone who wants to discredit sir. More importantly, we don’t know what exactly Eurus Holmes did. Finding that out and restoring the damage will undoubtedly take some time. And, well, even though I am worried about his health, it’s quite common occurrence for him for me to be alarmed. Covering up Sherlock’s messes usually takes longer.” She shrugged before continuing.</p><p>“Sherlock trying to give missile plan to Moriarty took about a month for sir to get back to his normal schedule and bond air incident took about three months. It has been some time since sir had to do damage control thanks to Sherlock behaving for a while. He’ll manage couple of weeks.” Anthea said absentmindedly while typing detailed orders of Mycroft’s busily.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock flinched. Anthea, who sincerely cares about Mycroft, not making a big deal out of it only made him feel guiltier.</p><p> </p><p>Before other things could be said, Mycroft came back. He scrubbed his face tiredly as he sat down. “Sorry, mummy, father. I have to go back tonight. I have a briefing tomorrow morning. Anthea, I am sorry to cut your holiday short, but I need you to come back the day after tomorrow.” Mycroft said apologetically.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going back with you, sir.” Anthea said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to,” Mycroft tilted his head slightly, but relented at Anthea’s determined face. “Thank you, Anthea. I’ll make sure your time will be compensated amply.” He then turned to his parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for not telling you earlier of Eurus’ survival, mummy, father. I hoped I could tell you someday when she’s better, but, well…” Everyone heard the unsaid words. Eurus Holmes was still too psychopathic and too volatile to chance it. “I don’t know her current situation, since I had to cut off every connection to sherrinford, physical or online, but there’s no danger to her in there.” Mycroft assured his parents.</p><p> </p><p>“But she’s danger to the others.” It didn’t come out as a question, but it didn’t need to. Sherlock knew it was true.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes.” Mycroft nodded rather reluctantly. “In any case, I’ll know by tomorrow. I’ll let you know as soon as I do, mummy, father, Sherlock.”</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock’s not sure if he wants to know. “And?”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Mycroft asked back blankly.</p><p> </p><p>“And she’s not a danger to you now?” Sherlock asked sharply.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft looked slightly taken aback at unexpected question. “Oh. I checked my security teams. I don’t think there’s more who had been reprogrammed. Thompson’s family will be compensated heavily, and I will try to set Davies back.” Mycroft’s expression showed regret at having to shoot someone loyal to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have to shoot him?” Mummy Holmes asked quietly. Not to be reproachful, but she had to ask.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft’s face showed slight guilt. “He was aiming for Sherlock’s head, mummy. I don’t know the exact reprogramming, but I wasn’t going to take a chance in case he would shoot Sherlock without hearing me out.”</p><p> </p><p>“It could sound cruel, but Thompson dying is actually better for his family. It leaves us a leeway to make him a casualty. Davies, who aimed his gun at sir, and his family will be branded as traitor even with sir’s effort. They won’t be punished, but there would be unofficial disadvantages in the future. And if Davies can’t be restored, he will be imprisoned for life without any official compensation.” Anthea added.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft looked grim. He can predict how things will pan out in the future as well.</p><p> </p><p>John’s mouth hung open slightly. The British Government. Right.</p><p> </p><p>“He was on the verge of squeezing the trigger, Mycroft. If you hesitated, Sherlock would have been dead.” Mary spoke up. She usually refrains herself from acknowledging this kind of thing after starting a new life, but it seemed necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft’s posture lost some tenseness at her confirmation. He knows her past, so he could believe her assessment.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock, however, narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t asking about that. “But you didn’t shoot Davies promptly. You didn’t know whether he will hear you out or not as well, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft shrugged slightly. “Eurus didn’t have enough time to convert them completely, so she had to twist it as my request. Those two were the ones who were more loyal to me than the others. The selection made me believe that there’s high chance of him hearing me out regarding my life.”</p><p> </p><p>And Anthea was absolutely livid at Eurus Holmes using their loyalty like that. Mycroft’s agents usually are fond of him or loyal to him due to his sensible and reliable orders. Davies and Thompson were one of the loyal ones. If they were on their right minds, they would have shot themselves instead.</p><p> </p><p>“But you still did take a chance with your life. Even though you killed Thompson right away.” Sherlock accused.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft tapped his tigh for a second. “To tell you the truth, some of my agents are… less than fond of you, Sherlock. Including Thompson.” Anthea snorted silently at the understatement. Some actively hate Sherlock for the things he made Mycroft to go through. “If Eurus used that, I’m not sure Thompson would have waited to hear me out. And from what Mrs. Watson saw, he wasn’t planning to.”</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock just pursed his lips, not placated by the excuse at all. Because it was. An excuse.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft sighed. “What do you want me to say, Sherlock?”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me, Mycroft, that you won’t kill yourself.” It occurred to Sherlock during the previous four hours that Mycroft didn’t give his words about that. And he needed Mycroft’s words. Mycroft never lied to him outright or broke his promises. “And it of course includes instances that you could come out alive if you try.” Sherlock added.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft closed his mouth, which was trying to give a consent. Lying by omission wasn’t lying for the negotiator in him. But if Sherlock says that… He pursed his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Parents Holmes stared at Mycroft desperately. They couldn’t lose their son. They couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft sighed. “Will my absence really be detrimental to you?” Mycroft couldn’t help but plead slightly. He was looking forward at the prospect of being able to rest. Finally. And there’s the fact that he couldn’t actually believe that.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock of course noticed that. He bit down his lip. Hard. “If you can’t believe it, what about others? Anthea won’t want that. Lestrade as well. Or what about our parents?” Sherlock felt like he was grasping a straw.</p><p> </p><p>Greg flinched at being mentioned. Sherlock of course would have noticed Eurus’ insinuation or glances towards him. Greg cursed silently. He thought he was hiding it well, but Mycroft doesn’t exactly seem surprised, that crazy woman knew, and now Sherlock knows it as well.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft shot apologetic glances to Anthea and Gregory. “It’s not the case of taking their regards on me lightly, of course, but I am confident that they will be able to move on. Mummy, father… well… I was going to make sure that I take care of everything I needed to before. Securing Eurus, preparing transportation if you want to visit her, leaving enough money to cover all the life expenses, and making sure you and Eurus are safe. Ah, and making sure for you to be allowed to secure facilities and confidential information.” Mycroft smiled at Sherlock.</p><p> </p><p>Parents Holmes felt their heart getting torn into pieces. They couldn’t emit any sound as they felt like their lives are clawed off as well. How could Mycroft think that they would be okay once he makes sure their life will be undisturbed? His absence will be glaring at them, constantly!</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock wanted to shake that offending smile off that face. Why is he smiling while he's talking about <em>his suicide?</em> “I said it will be detrimental to me, Mycroft.” Sherlock knows that he’s demanding like a child, but he can’t let him die. He needs that promise.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft eyed Sherlock with doubt. His deduction tells him that Sherlock is not lying, but Sherlock is one of the few who could trick him. He couldn’t come up with a reason why Sherlock would lie to him to keep him alive, though.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to Dr. Watson. Dr. Watson is not someone to hold himself back or give white lie. And he’s absolutely terrible at lying. “Dr. Watson, can I ask your assessment on the matter? Do you agree with Sherlock?” Mycroft asked with some apprehension. He’s not sure if he wants to hear the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock tried to shot John a threatening glare, but he didn’t have to. Even before Sherlock could, John answered promptly, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft’s eyes widened slightly with surprise. Anthea looked up from her phone for a second at the immediate answer. She knows Dr. Watson isn’t exactly fond of Mycroft. “…Okay?” Mycroft said uncertainly.</p><p> </p><p>John never heard Mycroft sounding so uncertain before today. He shrugged with deliberate lightness. “Well, you asked. So here you go: I am quite sure your death will be detrimental to Sherlock’s future happiness.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree.” Mary added. Even though she has known Sherlock for less than a year and she basically saw Mycroft for the first time this Christmas, but she was sure of that.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree as well, and I’m saying it without any ulterior motive, Mycroft. I’m pretty sure Mrs. Hudson will too.” Greg spoke up. He blushed slightly as this was the first time he even remotely acknowledged his crush, but it’s not important now.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft scrubbed his face. Sherlock’s friends all agreeing must mean something. Especially if Dr. Watson, who is not a fan of him, and Mrs. Hudson, who doesn’t like him, agree. He sighed. “Okay, Sherlock.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay what?” Sherlock asked persistently.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft rolled his eyes. “I will try my best not to die.” He said flatly.</p><p> </p><p>Anthea smiled with her eyes glued to the screen. She still doesn’t like Sherlock, but she has to admit that he is useful sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>“Your absolute best, Mycroft.” Sherlock checked one last time.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes. I will do everything I could to avoid dying. Satisfied?” Mycroft grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock smirked before turning serious once again. “One more. You <em>do</em> have a poison, don’t you?” He asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Holmes and John gasped slightly. Anthea and Greg's eyes widened. They all turned to stare at Mycroft.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft winced. He showed his hands too much with Davies, he thought with regret. He might have regretted not letting Davies shoot him if he didn't have to make sure Eurus is locked up securely to ensure Sherlock's safety.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and dug the small bottle out of his hidden breast pocket. He tossed it to Sherlock and watched Sherlock catching it with slight longing. He never parted with that bottle for over twenty years. The content changed over the years, but the implication was same to be considered as the same bottle.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock held the bottle up to the light to examine the content. He couldn’t identify it. “You customized it?” He asked with some surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft shrugged. “You know I don’t like mess, Sherlock. And what’s the point of prolonging the pain if it could be prevented?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone’s eyes were glued to the small bottle. Even Anthea’s. It was a physical evidence of Mycroft’s suicidal tendency and it felt like a blow to their guts, considering nobody knew about it. Mycroft didn’t seem suicidal even now with him seating down primly with his legs crossed. He was too well-functioning and looked calm.</p><p> </p><p>“You must need some heavy equipment to design this.” Sherlock tilted the bottle to see the clear liquid splashing inside the bottle. It looked so innocently pure.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft’s face showed brief surprise before he nodded with understanding. “Right. You deleted that as well. You took after chemistry at first because I was interested in it, brother mine. I would have been a chemist if Victor didn’t happen. I still dabble with it, so I have a quite large setup. I will show you my laboratory if you visit my house someday.” He didn’t think Sherlock would, though.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean if Victor didn’t happen?” Mr. Holmes asked hoarsely. He thinks he knows the answer even though he’s asking. And he doesn’t know if he wants his suspicion to be verified.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft tilted his head and furrowed his brows in slight confusion. It’s obvious now, isn’t it? “You knew I wanted to be a chemist, father. But Eurus’ imprisonment undoubtedly would have lasted longer than uncle Rudy, which it did, and someone needed to ensure Eurus’ imprisonment and life. Uncle Rudy and I both agreed that Eurus would be executed as soon as uncle Rudy dies if someone powerful doesn’t prevent it. So here I am.” Mycroft finished with a shrug. He’s doing that a lot today, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Parents Holmes were at loss of words once again. They thought that Mycroft’s dream changed as he grew up, just like any other children. Why, they don’t know. Mycroft was nothing but any other children in every aspect. They couldn’t start to fathom just how much Mycroft had sacrificed. And should they be surprised at Mycroft wanting to find a refuge from death after all of that? Their hearts were bleeding for their son and with regret at being so ignorant fool.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sherlock asked tad aggressively. Come to think of it, he never knew what Mycroft does on his free time or even if he has a free time or not.</p><p> </p><p>“What? That my hobby is to experiment on my free time? I didn’t think you had patience to talk with me for that kind of long discussion, Sherlock.” Mycroft’s words were matter-of-fact, and Sherlock couldn’t exactly refute that. It’s true that he tried everything to shorten his interaction with Mycroft in the past. But he did try to change that after Magnussen… He pursed his lips, not being able to come up with a reply.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft tilted his head. “Are you in need of any specific equipment, Sherlock? I thought I donated all the fundamental ones on the Bart’s for your use.” Maybe Sherlock’s aggravated because he thought Mycroft has some equipment he needs and is not sharing it? Sherlock could have just asked, but little brother never liked asking something from him.</p><p> </p><p>“If you need any specific equipment, Sherlock, I could donate or move some budget for it to be placed on the Bart’s.” He offered, trying not to sound patronizing.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock balled his hands in frustration. “I am not asking because I want you to do something for me!” He yelled.</p><p> </p><p>John could actually understand Sherlock’s frustration. How could Mycroft so firmly believe that his family would care nothing more than his use? But on the other hand, he could also understand Mycroft slightly as well because he himself wasn’t sure Sherlock wouldn’t use Mycroft as a bait few months ago. He felt sympathy at all the things Mycroft must have went through to have absolutely no self-regard outside of his usefulness.</p><p> </p><p>“Mycroft, as I said, I do think Sherlock will be greatly impacted by your absence. Not because of your usefulness, but because you are his brother, you know. I can’t exactly deny that Sherlock tried to push you out from his life in the past, but I think it’s viciousness was because he unconsciously knew you won’t abandon him even with all that. He cares, and I’m sure he wants you to live happily and not just surviving one day after the other.” John finished with a shrug. It was sentimental assessment the brothers so despise, but it’s true. Mary patted his arm in silent praise.</p><p> </p><p>John shot a glance to Sherlock just in case he protests. Thankfully, Sherlock was holding his mouth closed. He must have known it is not the time to deny sentiments.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft looked thoroughly taken aback now. “I, well. Okay, Dr. Watson. Sherlock.” Mycroft nodded at John and Sherlock, but he looked hesitant.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of discreet fidgeting, Mycroft cleared his throat. “Car will arrive in 30 minutes. I have to go pack. Again, I am sorry for today’s events, and let me know if you are in need of anything or find something suspicious.” He got up elegantly.</p><p> </p><p>Anthea smoothly got up to follow Mycroft, but Mrs. Holmes called her rather desperately. She turned to her, and Mycroft stopped as well to roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ask her to watch out for me, mummy. It’s not her job and she has her own life.” Mycroft admonished without even hearing what mummy was going to say. It was obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try my best, Mrs. Holmes.” Anthea cut Mycroft’s words, smiling sweetly at Mrs. Holmes. She ignored Mycroft’s exasperated huff.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft rolled his eyes once again before going up to his room to pack his things. He knows his words won't change anything right now.</p><p> </p><p>Anthea lingered, knowing the others need more assurance. “Mr. Holmes, Mrs. Holmes. You heard sir promising Sherlock. I am absolutely sure he won’t try to commit suicide or try to die using unfortunate events. He won’t do that to Sherlock.” Anthea said in a sure tone. She knows they don’t have to worry about suicide now. She knows Mycroft won’t do that to Sherlock after promise.</p><p> </p><p>All of them seemed slightly relieved at Anthea’s assurance, but they already knew that on some level with what they saw and heard. The thing they are concerned about is different one.</p><p> </p><p>Greg pointed that out. “But we can’t do anything about him wanting to die.” He sounded dejected.</p><p> </p><p>Anthea nodded sadly. Not even Sherlock can force Mycroft to enjoy his life. Even though she wished he could.</p><p> </p><p>Parents Holmes looked heartbroken. Greg pursed his lip. Mary seemed sympathetic. But nobody could come up with a solution. How could one make the other appreciate their life? Especially the one as shattered as Mycroft?</p><p> </p><p>“I think I would like to go to his home to do some experiment with him?” Sherlock spoke up after a few moments. He sounded uncharacteristically tentative.</p><p> </p><p>John was proud of Sherlock at the suggestion. He thinks this would be a same feeling with him and Mary having another child and seeing them get along or looking after each other.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock noticed that his parents are looking hopeful. But he didn’t say it because he thought it would miraculously save Mycroft from the suicidal thoughts. He’s not that naïve, even though he finally saw the extent of Mycroft’s regard on him he took granted for his whole life. He just wants to get to know his bother. And if he doesn’t push Mycroft away, there won’t be a risk of Mycroft’s suicidal urges getting bigger than Mycroft's regard on him, will there?</p><p> </p><p>Anthea’s expression was a mixture of slight hope and doubt. “I think sir won’t be averse to that…” Mycroft never showed signs of wanting to reduce his time with Sherlock, but it was extremely short to begin with and it didn't involve Mycroft’s hobby. She shrugged. Mycroft will refuse it if he doesn’t want Sherlock to join.</p><p>“Regardless of his reaction to your suggestion, as I said, he will be busy for several weeks. Don’t ask him before I tell you that his schedule returned to normal. He might somehow make time to entertain you even though it would mean no sleep for him if you do.” Anthea said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock winced slightly and nodded solemnly. He’ll check on Mycroft time to time, though. More so than the past few months after Magnussen.</p><p> </p><p>Anthea quirked a slight smile. “I’ll have to go pack as well. Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Holmes, Mrs. Holmes. As I said, I will try my best.” Anthea went up to her own guest room after that.</p><p> </p><p>The remaining Holmeses and guests were silent, not knowing what to say. The day and the revelations were more than stressful, and 4 hours of rest just wasn't enough. Takeout in front of them already went cold. They likely will see the two going off and go back to their room trying to sleep, futilely, they thought.</p><p> </p><p>=====</p><p> </p><p>As predicted, they did. Mycroft and Anthea went back to the work, and the others retired to their respective rooms.</p><p> </p><p>After that, they only heard updates from Mycroft or Anthea. They sounded extremely busy and tired during those short conversations, and others didn’t bother them even with all the worries.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Eurus Holmes retreated to her inner self after noticing the annulled agreement and wasn’t responding to any stimulation, they heard. It would be a lie if parents Holmes didn’t want their daughter to be normal and make their family work as much as they can. But they saw how Eurus could be with their own eyes and frankly, they are more worried about Mycroft than Eurus right now. She is locked up in somewhere safe, at least.</p><p> </p><p>As for the others, they weren’t sorry in the least about hearing Eurus Holmes’ current condition. Even Sherlock, who was more focusing on restoring his relationship with Mycroft and being a good little brother than sparing a thought of being a good big brother.</p><p> </p><p>And that is why Sherlock is here now, in front of Mycroft’s house. He got a message from Anthea that Mycroft’s schedule went back to normal, finally. After giving his brother to rest for a couple of days, Sherlock asked if he could see Mycroft's laboratory. Mycroft thankfully sounded eager, and now he’s here on Saturday afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock pressed the bell and looked right into the hidden security camera, even though Mycroft must have gotten report about him approaching.</p><p> </p><p>Before long, he heard footsteps from the other side of the door and held his breath. He still has nightmares about finding Mycroft dead with peaceful expression in his bed, even after three weeks since the Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>Mycroft opened the door looking like his normal composed self, which allowed Sherlock to let out a relieved breath silently, and gave Sherlock a small but warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock returned the smile tentatively and followed Mycroft into his house. Please, let this be a new start. To a better future, for all of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, constantly drowning series is finished!<br/>You might notice that Sherlock visiting Mycroft at the end could remind you of the start of the series, if you read the first one. Of course, this universe possesses much more possibilities than the other!<br/>As I said in the first work, I wanted Mycroft to be appreciated more because I thought his efforts and sacrifices have been taken granted. So I wrote the events of wake-up call, where Mycroft's mental health is frankly nonexistence. I hope my attempts to shed a light on the depth of Mycroft's care for his family has been enjoyable.<br/>All the loves to kudos and lovely comments you left throughout the series. I might not have been able to finish it without you &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>